Sci, Med, Tech Jobs Wiki
Welcome to the History of Science, Medicine and Technology job wiki Post information about academic jobs in the history of science, medicine or technology. I'm just getting this started. Would it make more sense to organize it geographically, thematically or temporally? I've no idea. A: Hi. I doubt there'll be enough jobs to make it worthwhile breaking it up into that much detail; I think just a Hist Med & a Hist Sci/Tech will probably be good enough (though obviously I hope to be surprised by a massive glut of jobs!) A2: Yes, let's hope we spend many hours trying to figure out how to categorize all the jobs! History of Medicine University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (School of Medicine)'' '' *Tenure-track Position in social/cultural history of modern medicine (Assistant but rank negotiable based on credentials) *Doctorate in history or a related discipline, commitment to teaching and research *Candidates with expertise in history of science and technology particularly welcomed DEADLINE: Review of applications begins IMMEDIATELY, Position will remain open until filled. *There is a trailing spouse candidate on this one. University of Alberta (Canada) *Assistant Professor History of Medicine, preference for candidates working in the field of Canadian history *Details: U of Alberta website *Deadline 30 October 2009. University of Kent, Canterbury (UK) *Lecturer/Senior Lecturer History of Modern Medicine/History of Medical Ethics (esp. with skills in 20thC European/warfare history) *Job details here: Jobs ac uk link *Deadline 5th October; interviews 5th November University of Minnesota ''' *Pre-1800, non-US *Description available on AHA, or through the university HR webpage. The job number is *Deadline is October 1 History of Science & Technology '''CALTECH *Assistant Professor (Associate or Full considered) History of Science (all areas) *4 year post in the first instance *Details: http://www.hss.caltech.edu/jobs/asstprofhist *Applications considered from 1st October onwards These guys are notoriously bad at getting back to people (this appears to be a rerun of last years' search). Received an email with the EEO disclosure form and a departmental form. Email said they are still reviewing applications. (10/23) (2x)] Any word on whether Caltech plans to interview at HSS? Harvard *History of Science and Women, Gender and Sexuality; half time in History of Science and the Women/Gender Studies Departments *Details: HSS Site (could not find on Harvard website!) *DEADLINE: 15 October 2009 Notre Dame *Assistant Professor, History of Science *A 'Great Books' department *Details: HSS details *DEADLINE: 30 September 2009 This search is being run to replace Phillip R. Sloan, who is retiring. (Sloan is known for his work on Darwin and 18th-19th c. French & German predecessors; see the recent Cambridge Companions on Darwin & the Origin) Teaching responsibilities include the core texts PLS program plus the graduate History and Philosophy of Science program. For qualifications of recent hires, see the info for Thomas Stapleford (history and philosophy of social sciences, esp. computer science and economics) and Robert Goulding (history and philosophy of ancient through early modern science). Oregon *Assistant Professor History of Sciences (or History of Arts) *Details: HSS details *DEADLINE: 15 October 2009 Ack. materials received & EOE link (10/14) *Interviews scheduled for HSS *This may be an unrealistic question, but does anyone have any insight into this search? The ad was so general that I have to assume that they were overwhelmed with applicants (who could not, in some way, define themselves as either arts or sciences oriented?). Just curious. University of Washington Bothell *Assistant Professor Science & Technology Studies (including Hist or Phil. of Science) *"contingent upon available funding" *Details: U of WB homepage *'preferred' DEADLINE: 23 October 2009 Yale *Assistant Professor, History of Science: preference for history of physical/earth sciences post-1800 *Details HSS details (could not find them on Yale website...) *Applications considered from 21 September onwards University of Alabama *Assistant Professor, History of Science and Technology; field of specialization open *Details: H-Net Job Guide listing *Deadline: December 1, 2009Category:Browse Category:Thematic Jobs